Lustful Encounter
by Agreene
Summary: Ororo has been dreaming of lustful encounters with Logan. Will her dreams become a reality?


Lustful Encounter

It's late at night at Xavier Institute. The children were asleep. The adults were asleep except for Ororo. She couldn't drown out the lustful thoughts of her X-Men teammate and friend Logan Howlett. Since coming to the mansion, Logan has put a spell on the weather goddess. She has been having some dirty thoughts about him that has left her aroused and in the mist of her arousal, she'd have to relieve herself in the privacy of her bathroom. Logan noticed this and she knew it. She tried to hide it but he knew. Apparently so did Jean because she was eyeballing her thoroughout dinner.

Ororo stood in her bath tub soaking all the day's activities away. Her thoughts took her back to the time she saw Logan working out with his shirt off. His rippling muscles moving about made her hornier than she's ever been. She closed her eyes remembering every details of Logan's body. His strong arms, his sexy pecks, the six pack that covers his abs, his tight taut back and how there's just enough hair over his chest that makes his nipples look lickable. How the hair on his chest leads down to his groin. Ororo imagined what Logan's cock looked like. She begins to slide a finger into her vag. She imagined his cock was about ten inches long and five centimeters thick. She imagined Logan entering her wet cunt. She lets out a subtle moan. She worked her cunt while imagining Logan inside of her. She adds another finger into her. She imagined that he was fucking her senseless. Her moans increase as she nears her climax. She fingers herself vigorously.

"Logan!" She moans climaxing into the tub. Breathing heavily, Ororo washed herself up before exiting the tub. She dried herself off and put her night gown on then climbed into her bed.

In the hallway, Logan was making his way to his room after a drive. He heads up the steps and stops. A strong order hit his nostrils hard. It was the smell of someone being aroused. Logan sniffed around to see where the scent was coming from. He sniffed Scott and Jean's room. The smell wasn't coming from them. He sniffed Emma and Alex's room and it wasn't coming from her. He sniffed the professor's room and knew it couldn't been him. He went to Hank's room but no smell. Warren and Remy's room had no smell either. It could only mean one thing. The only person he hadn't sniffed was Ororo. He stood in front of her door sniffing it like a rabid dog. The smell was definitely coming from her room. Logan smirked. He knew Ororo had been aroused and had at best taken care of that herself but wanted and longed for a man. Logan knew that man was him. He'd have to talk to the weather goddess. Logan smirked heading to his room.

The next day, Ororo spent her day in her classroom trying to avoid Logan. She knew if she saw him she wouldn't be able to control her arousal and Logan would get wind of it. She had decided to have lunch at her desk in her classroom. She didn't want Remy coming onto her and she didn't want to see Logan. She was finishing up her salad and drinking her tea when someone knocks on the door. She looks up and spots the one person she was avoiding…Logan. He opens the door and makes his way into her classroom. Ororo couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing those tight jeans that show off his nice ass. She only imagined how big his cock looked in those jeans. He's wearing a blue plaid button down shirt over what she assumed was a tank top and his hair was it's usual although Ororo could tell he had combed it back a bit. His beard looked flawless. Logan looked less gruffy and more handsome. She had to compose herself before Logan caught on.

"Logan, what can I do for you?" She asked trying to keep her cool. _'Damn he looks so good.' _

"I didn't see you upstairs in the cafeteria for lunch." He said to her.

"So." She said pretending to be icy but Logan smirked seeing right through her charade. _'He smells good to. Oh damn!' _She said to herself.

"Was wondering if you were ok?" Logan asked her.

"Oh I'm fine. I just wanted to eat alone that's all." Ororo told him. Logan walked up to the desk. Ororo shifted in her seat. She was becoming increasingly aroused. Her panties became wet. Logan sniffed the air and could smell it. Ororo shifted again hoping to hide her arousal. Logan smirked which met that he knew she was aroused and it was he who as causing her arousal. He decided to have a little fun with her.

"Roh, are you ok?" He asked her going behind her desk.

"I'm fine." Ororo said.

"Really? You look nervous." Logan said to her. He stands behind her chair. Ororo's heart begins to race. Logan could hear this.

"What are you doing?" Ororo asked.

"You seem tense. I'm gonna help you loosen up." He said beginning to rub her shoulders. Ororo 1.2l0e0t's a soft moan escape her mouth. Logan got the reaction he was looking for. "You know Roh, I know you're aroused right now. Just as you were last night." He said. Ororo gulped. "Tell me something, who were you thinking about while you were getting yourself off?" He asked.

"I…uh…" Ororo said stammering.

"Are you thinking about Remy?" Logan asked toying with her. Ororo didn't respond. She was too caught up in Logan massaging her shoulders that she could barely keep it together. His hands felt so good to her. "Nah, you made it clear you don't like Remy in that way. Warren. Nah. He's too young for you. Kurt. Nah. He's not your type. Guess we can cross Hank off that list to huh?" Logan asked leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Maybe it's Scott. Nah. He's got Jean. I know you're not into Bobby who has Rogue, Peter is with Kitty and John is dating Jubilee. That only leaves me and the professor. You made it clear that Professor Xavier is like a father to you so it can't be him. That only leaves me darling." He said smirking.

"Ok Logan. You got me." Ororo said.

"How does this feel?" Logan asked her seductively continuing to rub her shoulders.

"So good." Ororo said her eyes are closed. Logan took the opportunity to lean in and softly kiss Ororo's exposed shoulder.

"UHH!" Ororo moaned softly. Logan continues to kiss her shoulder and kisses his way to her neck. His hands find her supple breasts. He fondles them. "MMM" Logan felt his cock harden in his pants. He continues to suck on her neck. Ororo can feel his hard on causing her more arousal. Ororo looked at the clock and realized that the children will be back in her class in five minutes. She didn't want them caught.

"Logan we must stop." She said not really wanting him to stop. Logan turned her into him and the two kissed deeply. He took her hand and rubbed it against his groin. Ororo knew he was big but damn. He pulls away leaving her flustered while her panties were soaked in her juices. Ororo would have to keep it together and get thorough the next three classes.

"We'll continue this tonight. You're room." Logan whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh." Ororo mustered as Logan let his hand linger on her left tit. He smirked before leaving her classroom. Ororo was utterly lost in a trans of some sort. She was aroused beyond recognition. Her students began to file in. Ororo took a deep breath before greeting her class.

The rest of the day had gone down without a hitch. Ororo couldn't wait. She was excited. All through dinner, Logan had been teasing her. They were sitting next to each other at the table when he suddenly began rubbing her thigh. Ororo did her best to keep cool but Logan's hand was getting the best of her. He took his massaging a step farther and slid it up to her cunt. She moaned lightly and the only person to hear her was Logan. He hadn't looked at her but continued to rub her cunt. Ororo tried so hard to focus on her meal but couldn't. Her cunt was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Logan was getting hard as well. The smell of her arousal made his cock hard. He had to figure out a way to contain his own hard on. Jean was picking up on Ororo's thoughts and knew instantly what was going on. She smirked to. She leans over to whisper in Scott's ear. She told him that Logan is trying to get Ororo off during dinner. Both chuckled turning to Ororo who did her best to hide her arousal but it was obvious.

Emma read Jean's thoughts and caught Ororo's as well. She looked over at Ororo and began to laugh. By now Alex, Remy, Warren and Kurt were aware of what Logan was doing to Ororo. They were all casually glancing in Ororo's direction. Her eyes were closed as Logan continued sliding his hand over her cunt.

She couldn't take it any longer. Feeling her climax approach, Ororo's breathing becomes heavy. Remy, Kurt, Warren, Alex and Scott were all laughing under their breaths. Jean and Emma couldn't help but chuckle.

Ororo jerks forward as she came hard in her underwear. Logan smirked without even looking at her. Ororo opened her eyes. Everyone else pretended to be enjoying their dinner. She quickly got up from her seat not having finished her meal then left the kitchen. Logan smirked. Remy smirked to. He knew Ororo was aroused and it was Logan causing her arousal. Once she was out of the kitchen, everyone erupted in laughter. Logan smirked.

Ororo got to her room and shut the door. Her heart was racing again. Had Logan masturbated her during dinner? Yes he did. He knew she was hot for him. Their little encounter in her classroom more than left her wanting him.

'_Damn him.'_ Ororo shook her head at that thought. Though his massaging her cunt felt good, great even but he did it during dinner and she was not happy about the timing of it. She had gone to clean herself off. She was going to take a shower but remembered their little encounter during her lunch period. She wanted Logan in the worst way and he knew it.

Logan came up to her room. He could smell the arousal radiating off of Ororo. He also smelled her musk. He knew she hadn't bathed yet. Logan smirked. He decided to knock on her door.

"Come in." He heard her say through the door. Logan opened the door and headed into the room. Ororo stood by her dresser with her arms crossed. Logan took in her appearance. She hadn't bathed yet. Logan sniffed the air and smirked. He was hard instantly.

"You look like you smell…delicious." Logan to her. Ororo frowned at him. He made sure to lock the door so they wouldn't be disturbed. Ororo uncrossed her arms. Logan walks up behind her. Ororo became wet again and `knew Logan could smell her. He smiled down at her. "MMMM, does Roh want something?" He asked running his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. This sent chills down Ororo's body. Logan touching her aroused her.

"I'm mad at you." She said to him.

"Oh yeah, cuz the scent you're giving off tells me different." Logan responds running his arms around Ororo's waste pulling her into him.

"Did you have to masturbate me during dinner?" Ororo asked as Logan kissed her neck.

"You enjoyed what I did Roh. Don't deny it." Logan told her. "Tell me you loved it?" He whispers in her ear. Ororo is so lost in Logan's embrace that she hadn't heard his request. "Roh, tell me you loved what I did to you earlier?" He asked her.

"I loved it." Ororo whispers. Logan begins planting small kisses over the back of her neck. His hands tighten around her taut waste. Ororo moans. She can feel Logan's cock hardening in his jeans. Logan continues kissing her neck before moving to suck the right side of her neck. This causes Ororo more pleasure. Using his right hand, Logan undoes the button to her pants, then the zipper. Ororo moans as Logan slides his right hand into her pants and fondles her cunt. "UUUHHH!" Ororo moans. He slides a finger into her cunt which by now is wet all over again. Ororo finds herself grinding on his hands. Logan pulls away from her neck and moves his hand from Ororo cunt's much to her disappointment. She opens her eyes to find Logan sucking on his middle finger on his right hand. He was tasting her juices. Ororo found that very sexy.

"MMMM just as I thought. You taste delicious darlin." Logan said to her smirking. Feeling bold, Ororo pulls Logan into her as the tongue kissed. She unbutton his shirt then pulling it off. Logan removed his tank top shirt exposing his muscular chest. Logan fondles her breasts. Ororo goes for his hard cock. She pulls away and undoes the button to his jeans. Logan watches her a lustful look in his eyes and in hers. He kicks his boots off. Ororo pulls his pants down. Logan helps her stepping out of them. He pulls Ororo's pants down and she steps out of them. She's standing in her panties. Logan unbuttons her shirt exposing her breasts in her bra. Ororo decides to take the lead. She's wanted this for so long. Logan knew this and let her. She leans in and begins kissing his chest taking his right nipple into her mouth. Logan moans loving how Ororo's tongue feels on his nipples. Ororo suckled on his left nipple as well. Logan's cock stood erect in his underwear. Ororo takes the initiative and massages his cock. She kisses her way down his abdomen and stops short of his cock. Logan watched her smirking. "Go for it darlin." Ororo obliges and pulls Logan's boxers down exposing his rock hard ten inch cock. Ororo was amazed at how beautiful his cock looked. It was just as she imagined it would be. She took the shaft of his cock in her hand and massages it. Logan throws his head back enjoying Ororo's massage. Ororo licks her lips and moves forward placing her face only inches from his throbbing cock. She opens her lips and takes Logan's cock into her hot mouth. Logan moans. "OH SHIT ROH! That's so good!" Ororo continues pushing further until she literally feel his cock in her throat. "SHIT DARLIN UUUUHHHH!" Logan groans feeling the pressure of her mouth wrapped around his cock. Ororo begins moving back and forth. She picks up a rhythm. Logan groans loving the oral he's receiving from Ororo. She licks up and down his shaft suckling the head of his cock teasing him. Logan humps her mouth feeling his climax approaching. Ororo surprised herself. She had never given a man oral before and it was Emma and Jean who showed her what to do. Listen to Logan moan made her wetter than she's ever been. His pulsating cock only let her know he was close to cumming so she deep throats him again using her tongue to lick the shaft of his cock. "OOOOHHH FUCK!" Logan groans and shoots his load in her mouth. Ororo swallows his load. "WOOW! Darlin that was amazing." He said smiling.

"Im glad you approve." She said smirking. Logan pulls her into a kiss tasting himself. "You taste so good." She said to him.

"You like this huh?" He asked her. She nods. "It's my turn to give you your first orgasm." He said pulling Ororo to the bed. She lays down on the bed. Logan lays beside her as the two kiss again. He pulls away from her lips and kisses his way down her to breasts. Logan takes her right nipple into his mouth and suckles on it. Ororo moans her eyes are closed enjoying Logan's tongue on her tits. He moves to suckle the left then licks his way down her stomach to her waiting cunt. Logan slides his tongue across her folds.

"YYYYYEEESSSS LOGAN!" Ororo moans. He slides his tongue inside her pussy walls and feasts on cunt. Ororo moans loving Logan's tongue. Logan's cock is getting harder all over again. He rolls his tongue in her cunt causing Ororo's juices to leak into his mouth. He licks her clit and sticks a finger into her wet cunt. "SHIT YES LOGAN. EAT THIS PUSSY. MMMM" Ororo moans. This was better than her imagination. She's loving Logan's oral and as good as his tongue feels on her cunt, she wants his cock. Logan adds another finger into her cunt. Ororo groans feeling her climax approach. Logan pulls away. He doesn't want her climax in his mouth not that would be a bad thing. He wants to be inside of her when she does. He stood and positioned himself between her legs. Ororo looked up noticing Logan in between her legs. His hard cock inches away from her pussy hole.

"You want this dick darling?" Logan asked her lustfully.

"Yes Logan." Ororo whispers her voice barely above a whisper but Logan could hear her. He enters her wet pussy. Ororo's breathe catches in her throat. She hadn't expected to be so tight down there. Since it's been awhile since she'd had sex, her walls were a tight fit for Logan's huge cock. He had gotten seven inches into her pussy with three inches left.

"Roh you ok?" He asked her a little concerned.

"Yes." She whispers again.

"You want me to stop?" He asked her.

"Fuck no." She told him. "Keep going. I'll ajust to you."

"Ok." He said then pulling out of her. He thrusts into her again with a little more force causing Ororo to gulp. Logan repeats the movement until his entire cock is buried in her pussy. He finds his rhythm causing her more pleasure than she's ever imagined. Ororo's eyes are closed as she is enjoying Logan pounding her cunt into oblivion. "OOOHHHH ROH. This pussy is so good." He moans into her.

"YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS LOGAN! FUCK ME!" She screams. He continues to pound her long and hard. His balls slap against her ass.

"UUUUUHHHHHH. WHO'S PUSSY IS THIS?" He asks her.

"YOURS! ALL YOURS LOGAN. OH GOD IT'S ALL YOURS." She groans in his ears. He pulls out of her suddenly. Ororo looks at him her face flustered. "He turns her around on the bed on all four. Logan enters her from behind. He grabs her hips to steady himself. Ororo groans loving this fuck session between her and Logan. This was really better than she had imagined. In her imagination, Logan would fuck her missionary style. Here she is on all four on her bed getting her ass pounded. Logan smacked her ass hard. "OH!" She squealed shocked that Logan would do that. Shocked that it felt good to her.

"You like that baby?" He asked her.

"Yes." Ororo responds. Logan smacks her ass again. Ororo squeals again.

"Your ass is so perfect darlin. I love it." Logan told her. "Who's ass is this?"

"Yours Logan. Uuuuhhhh!" Ororo responds through her moans. She's close to cumming. Logan pulls out of her again. By this time Ororo is flustered. He's prolonging this fucking session. He turned her back onto her back again. He took Ororo's legs placing them over his shoulders. Her cunt is wide open for him. In swift motion he enters her cunt again. To get a better angle, Logan leans into Ororo and goes to work thrusting hard into her. "UUUUHHHHH!" Ororo groans.

"SSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT ROH!" Logan groans.

"YES LOGAN. FUCK ME!" She moans. Ororo was in heaven. Never in her wildest dreams and they have been wild that she'd get the chance to do this with the man of her dreams and fantasies. Logan was enjoying himself. He had always wanted Ororo but didn't think she'd want to be with him. Little did he know that the weather goddess was more than into him, she wanted to fuck him in the worse way and he was happy to give her what she wanted. Her climax is approaching. "UUUUUUHHHHH!" Ororo groans cumming all over Logan's cock. This sent him over the edge.

"FUCK!" He groaned cumming inside of Ororo. Logan pulls himself free of Ororo's wet cunt and lays beside her. Both are breathing heavy. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was. Better than my dreams." Ororo said letting it slip.

"What?" Logan asked her. He sat up and turned to her. Ororo avoided his eyes. She knew he was smiling. "Roh, look at me." He said. Ororo turns to him smirking. "Repeat what you said a moment ago."

"This was better than my dreams." Ororo said to him.

"You dream about me?" He asked her.

"Yes I do." She said looking away a little embarrassed but smirking cause Logan was. "I'll bet you think that's stupid."

"No I think its hot darlin. I wish you'd told me sooner." Logan said. Ororo chuckle. "I'm flatter you dream about me. Wanna know something?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She responds.

"I've dreamt about you to." Logan revealed. Ororo was shocked and it was her turn to smirk.

"So was the real thing better than the fantasy?" she asked.

"Oh yeah." Logan said as the two kissed again.

"I'm up for round two." Ororo said. Logan smiles and leans into her. They kiss again while gearing up for round two of hot steamy hot sex.

The end….For now *Wink*


End file.
